To determine the effect of orlistat plus a hypocaloric diet on change in body weight over 52 weeks in obese hypertensive patients inadequately controlled with antihypertensive medication(s). To determine the effect of orlistat plus a hypoclaroic diet on sitting diastolic blood pressure control over 52 weeks in obese hypertensive patients inadequately controlled with antihypertensive medication(s).Secondary objectives: To determine the percentage of patients treated with orlistat plus a hypocaloric diet compared to placebo plus hypocaloric diet achieve a diastolic blood pressure <9.0 mmHg or a decrease in sitting diastolic blood pressure of greater than 10 mmHg from baseline. To determine the percentage of patients treated with orlistat plus a hypocaloric diet compared to placebo plus hypocaloric diet achieving at least 5% reduction in body weight from baseline. To determine the effect of orlistat plus a hypocaloric diet on sitting systolic blood pressure control in obese hypertensive patients inadequately controlled with antihypertensive medication(s). To determine the effect of orlistat plus a hypocaloric diet on fasting lipid profile (total cholesterol, HDL, LDL, LDL/HDL ratio and triglycerides) and waist circumference. To assess the safety of orlistat in this population.